


Not Like Most Men

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Harry's Boxers' birthday, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Most Men

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Beta: Sevfan 
> 
> Harrys_boxers' words: leather, tattoo, heartbreaking

~

Not Like Most Men

~

“How about these?” Harry asked, pointing. 

Draco pursed his lips. “They’re rather... shiny,” he said. 

“Brilliant,” the clerk said admiringly. “You’ll be quite the heartbreaker.”

“Heartbreaking, more like,” Draco muttered. “All that perfectly good leather wasted...”

Following a mischievous impulse, Harry slipped into the changing room as Draco ranted. 

“...plus, most men look terrible in such tight...” Draco paused as Harry emerged. The trousers were low, allowing the very edge of Harry’s dragon tattoo to show, making Draco’s mouth water. 

“Well?” Harry asked.

Wordlessly, Draco Apparated them home, and later, he conceded that leather trousers on Harry were quite acceptable.

~


End file.
